A New Twist To The Plot
by Drake Williams
Summary: As the five vault hunters get up from the snow they look up to see a train coming with a man that looks like a Hyperion slaughtering Hyperion robots. Will this man help them or destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

A New Face & A New Twist To The Story

The explosion somewhat heated them before landing into the thick snow. Maya was the first one up out of the blistering cold snow, then Axton. 'You okay?' Axton asked the siren, 'Yeah, just a scarred pride.' She said getting a laugh from the Commando. Axton helped Zero up as Maya tried her best to wrap her arms around Salvador's arm. The four stood up to look at the wreckage, Sal was the first to speak up with a whistle. 'Dayum homes, that some cold shit.' He said looking at the inferno of a train. 'When are we allowed to kill Jack?' Maya asked, 'When we find him, track him then kill him…wait…what's that?' Axton said pointing. Everyone looked up at…a second train.

But this one had a man on top of it. He was dressed in a dark yellow shirt. A single strap backpack, a belt that went to his right hip to his left thigh holding a nice pistol, black boots that met his whole calf and black combat jeans. He was shooting at combat engineers and the big Hyperion robots, he was handling himself pretty well, the weapon he was using at the moment was an assault rifle that was silver, Vladof make they thought. He was just unloading clip after clip into the oncoming hoards of enemies.

He was moving back as they advanced towards him, a combat engineer ran after him, the man in dark yellow used his shoulder and flipped the half robot half man on his back onto the roof of the train and stomped on his skull. 'Damn. This guy is going hard.' Maya said admiring the man in his bravery. 'Guys? Hey, guys forget something?' Gaige said trying to get her foot out of the snow. Zero ran over and helped her up, she looked at the scene of the man on the train.

The man looked like he ran out of ammo, he pulled out a thick rod that fit neatly in his hand, it morphed into a combat knife and he stabbed at the next oncoming enemy, then it morphed into a sword as his rifle disappeared into his backpack. He showed skill, elegance and respect in his use of the katana similar to the one Zero carried, but the man's was gold, like the rest of his equipment. He looked as he swung a paint brush along a delicate canvas. Zero was glued to the man as soon as his katana appeared. Axton tugged on Maya's arm before he piped up, 'We have to go now.' He said trying to turn away from the man. 'Why what's wrong?' Maya asked him putting her hand in his. 'That man is part of an elite commando squad, highly dangerous and extremely unpredictable. I know, they are the only ones with that prototype, the golden rod.' He said, but just as he finished the train ran over us, then exploded along the track.

…

The five companions armed and equipped after their meet and greet at Sanctuary. Roland sent them to find the "Firehawk" or something like that. The five hunters waltz into very bad neighborhood, especially for girls. But they held their own.

Blood splattering the rock and dirt, bodies falling into the ground, bullets falling until a soft _TINK!_ On the rocky earth and pain. Lots of pain. Axton crouched behind a rock while Zero snipped from a few feet away, then Sal came in praying and spraying but carving a nice window for Maya to come in and splatter most of the remaining bandits. She used her powers causing her tattoos to glow a bright sky blue. Then Gaige making sure no bandits were left.

They jogged slowly and gingerly into new areas covering most of their corners and surroundings. This was routine for Axton, up down left to right, it was the life style of a soldier. More bandits as they made way into the lair of the Firehawk. A hoard of bandits and thugs made way to them. They all sprang into formation and shot at the oncoming shit-for-brains. Bodies falling, bullets tinking, steady breathes and pounding heartbeats filled the ears of them. They reloaded and no bandits were left. Then Badass Psychos ran at them from nowhere, before they could react they all flew away hitting the metal of the floor.

They looked up to see the Psychos dead and a…siren? In the middle of the room.

…

'Alright let's get moving. This place gives me the fucking creeps.' Axton said getting the six hunters moving. Lilith was the name the Siren had; she was a friend of Roland's so they could trust her. They moved in a pack and just before they pressed the fast travel, they heard a man yell. And like the good little hunters they were, they went to look for the sound. They all looked through scopes of snipers to see what was going on. Bandits had captured somebody. The man had black burnt bits of T-Shirt on his shirt. His head was covered but his shirt was mostly covered with black burnt marks and holes. They pushed the man to his knees and lifted the bag off his head. Axton caught his breath, t was the man.

Before Axton could say anything he was hit over the head with an object.

He had awoken to see him, Salvador and Zero on their knees next to the Hyperion Commando whose eyes were closed. Axton looked up to see the women being taken from them. Lilith and Maya were somehow un-able to use their powers at the moment while the men had secured, and Axton had no idea how in the holy hell they did it, Deathtrap. Gaiges robot. Axton leaned forward to feel his hands bound by rope. He leaned forward again, 'Get your fucking hands off of them!' He screamed to the bandits, one bandit walked over to Axton and slapped him. The bandit pulled his hair back and whispered into his ear, 'Ello mate. You see, were going to have a bit of fun with the lasses while you boys watch then kill you and keep the lasses for…"personal" matters.' He said laughing. He had an Australian accent, Axton grit his teeth as they were just about to tear the clothing off the girls, when the Hyperion Commando jumped onto his feet and opened his eyes.

The Bandits made way towards him, the highly trained Elite soldier was already moving to action before they could think of teamwork. He had used his shoulder and bashed a guy in the head then kicked his knee out from under him and kicked him in the head making his head fly into the rock walk smashing his head open. They pointed their guns at him, he looked around and kicked a table up so the bullets had a thin layer of some kind of…wall. The commando jumped in the air after running along a wall and kicked a bandit in the face causing him to shoot one of his fellow bandits dead. The man head-butted another bandit and kneed him in the balls before kneeing his head into the wall, then rolling on the, now flat table, and jumping to get his hands in front of him.

He caught a bandits head and brought it along his knee and stomped on his head. Then the last bandit held out a weird looking glowing device, he pulled the trigger and three prongs flung out towards the commando but he was too quick, he had moved his body away causing the metal prongs to just skim his cheek and log themselves into the wall. The commando used his hands to punch the bandit in the gut then elbow him so he looked at the commando while covering his nose, then the commando looped his hands around the bandit's neck and snapped it.

The commando was breathing heavy with sweat dripped down his shortish long brown hair, he crouched by a body of a bandit and found his metal rod in his hand. It morphed into a knife and he cut his way out of his bindings. He went to the table he left untouched and took back his belongings even the earpiece that was hooked into his back. He cocked his pistol and holstered it in his thigh holster and cocked the pin of the Vladof assault rifle and was about to move on when Maya had whelped.

He stopped in his tracks and made his rifle disappear. Axton grit his teeth when the man neared Maya, he jumped from his hole in the dirt and ran after the man. The man had flipped Axton via arm, onto his back and pressed his hand on his shoulder about to break it before, 'No!' Maya screamed, she regretted it when the man let Axton go. He walked behind Maya, 'Don't you fucking touch her! You here me? I'll kill y-' Axton was cut off by the man's rough voice. It was deep but just about close to Axtons voice. 'Hush up Axton. Im cutting her bindings.' He said cutting through the rope that was bounding Maya. Maya had used her strength and crawled over to Axton taking him in her arms.

He cut through everyone's bindings when he got to Lilith. She stared at the man, glowy eyed and sort of…whelped back in fear. He caught her arm gently and cut her free, she looked in his pale brown eyes, and he brushed some dirt from her lip and got her on her feet. 'The rope kept you from using your powers, its new Hyperion tech on trying to capture sirens. Then bandits are ruthless, they rape, kill and torture all prisoners except the men.' He said. Everyone stared at him, until finally someone broke the silence. 'What do they do to the men?' Salvador asked, the man looked up into the sky with his back turned to the hunters then he looked back at them. He pointed towards some crosses, holding men up with nails through their hand and feet and…"male" reproductive organs inside the orifice that we eat with. When everyone looked they turned away just as fast, 'They put us on a journey of suffering and agony then…rid of us like bags of empty flesh.' He said.

The hunters got their equipment, they whispered amongst themselves about the man, but Lilith was still starring at the man. 'Y-Y-You want to come with us?' She asked, everyone looked at her as she shrunk down to size. 'I work on my own now, to avenge my family and re-take my honor from Jack.' He said looking back at them, 'Were going to kill Jack too. Just…if you do join…you have to talk to Roland.' Gaige said piping up. 'Roland? You man Roland the Captain of the Crimson Raiders Roland?' He asked, 'Yeah…why?' Axton said getting the courage. 'I was going to meet him.' He said.

…

The now seven companions made it to Sanctuary, they all walked together. Maya was close to Axton, Sal talking to Zero as Gaige was talking to Lilith leaving the Hyperion to himself. Lilith slowed down to match the speed of the Hyperion, 'You know, we can't keep calling you Commando or Hyperion. You have to have a name.' She said looking at the man; he was a few feet taller than Lilith so she was looking up at him. 'My name is Harley but my friends called me Hex.' He said looking at the siren, smiling. 'Okay Hex. Im-' She was cut off, 'Your Lilith, that's Maya, that's Salvador, that's Zero, that's Gaige and that's Axton.' He said looking down at her again, her mouth slightly open. 'I had dossiers on all of you. Before…before…' He never finished, Lilith had stopped and placed her hand on his arm. She squeezed his arm feeling his muscles and caressing his arm. 'Before I was cut.' He said looking at her, she was confused but she thought to ask Axton or Roland for a military term.

They walked into HQ and were greeted by Roland. Roland had made his way to Hex and looked at him and grit his teeth. 'Hyperion, you brought Hyperion here?' He asked looking at them, 'He saved our lives and is willing to join our cause.' Axton said sitting down on the couch. Everyone found a spot to relax, while Hex stood looking at Roland. 'He saved your lives? So you can vouch for him?' He asked, everyone nodded. 'I see you have proven yourself, but you have yet to prove your trust with me.' He said walking to the tactics board.

…

Everyone was taking it easy after having gown through a mission. Axton and Salvador played video games, as Gaige and Maya were talking and giggling and Lilith and Roland were talking. Hex and Zero were nowhere to be seen. Axton had found Zero meditating in his room, and Hex sitting on the balcony roof right outside of the balcony of the HQ. Roland took this as an opportunity. He called a quick discreet meeting, 'I don't know about this guy. I mean Hyperion?' He said out towards his followers who sat down on chairs where Tannis worked. 'He saved our skins and proved himself in the battlefield…twice.' Gaige said holding out her hand. 'I know but…Im getting bad vibes from him.' Roland said again, 'So am I. But we have to look on the side of availability. We need recruits, he can get us things and places as an inside man and plus he can be a huge asset to the team.' Axton said, Roland thought without speaking and made his decision. 'We'll keep him. But we have to be cautious.' He said, Lilith squealed in happiness. She cleared her throat, 'I mean…uhh…yeah okay sure.' She tried hiding her later outburst.

They all got up and Hex had dropped down from the roof, 'Nice night.' He took off his shirt, his dog tags were dangling in view, somehow they had missed them. 'And good idea for the cautious part, that was my favorite part, but im not going to sell you out. I was burnt like you two, I want the same revenge as you two. Jack is a heartless creature who gets his kicks on killing innocent people.' Hex said walking behind them then turning to face them. He turned and walked away downstairs.

As darkness filled the sky, white specs of stars looked like little faces in the skies as well as the moon that replaced the yellow inferno that lit the world. Axton slept on a bed as Maya slept close nearby, Salvador slept on another bunk bed, Gaige took the top bunk over Sal, Roland usually found some odd place to sleep. Lilith found the couch, like always, and Zero a chair with the red insignia floating mere inches from his helmet. But on remained, Hex was sitting over the edge of the balcony. His feet dangled in the air with his hands firmly on the stone so he wouldn't fall off. He looked up in the sky, just…staring. He sat there….thinking of what had happened to him. The horror and pain that he was forced to carry on his shoulders by Jack.

Jack trusted Hex before, until he thought of him as a loose end that needed to be cut. Hex wasn't always the smart, self-defensive multifunctional fifty-five million dollar killing machine Hyperion had trained him and expected of him to be. No…Jack pushed him into that position. Jack took away everything from him and gave nothing but innocent blood, agony, pain and thirst for revenge. Jack _made_ Hex who he is. And Hex embraced it.

…

The helicopters blade spun around above their heads. 'Five minutes!' The pilot screamed back at the Hyperion soldiers. Men dressed in golden battle armor and weapons were sitting on their chosen seats. 'Hey Harley? How's the sister and daughter?' James asked him. James had been Harley's friend from boot camp and they've stuck together almost inseparable. Harley's wife died of contracted illness and he had to pay of medical debts…forcing him into the armed forces.

'There fine. She'll turn thirteen in about two hours.' He told him through the headsets they were given. Harley took out a picture of a young girl hugging him, she was just barely holding onto him with her arms around his neck as he held her for the photo. Both laughing. He kissed the picture and put it in his pocket. 'Don't worry, we'll get through this.' James said to him patting his arm. Harley let his head back and it hit the metal of the helicopter to try and get some comfort before going into a battle that everyone even the man who sent them in, thought they weren't going to come out. This somehow…comforted Harley to know that if he got out of this he would get close to his next promotion from private third class to lance corporal. He would go straight up to lance corporal. Nothing stopping him…except death.

The green light over their heads turned to red. Everyone knew what this meant, the team cocked their weapons letting a fresh round into the chamber. Everybody worked as one, making sure they had everything they needed. When they got someone to check, that person would hit their head signaling they were good and then changed positions to make sure they were ready. Whenever one was sure, the hatch slowly opened as they got into formation.

'Okay men. This is a battle we were sent to finish, a battle were thought not to come out of. Let's show them otherwise, fight hard, stick together and keep your fucking heads down.' The Lieutenant said getting their blood pumping and ready to go to war. The buzzer went off, everyone tensed up. A roar of the first man in formation signaled the attack. Everyone ran out with at least one man next to them.

The bridge by T-Bone Junction was half was crumpled to nothing as Hyperion tried to exterminate Atlas Corps. Along with their joint ally the Crimson Lance. Old broken down cars used as cover as bodies bleed out to die and water the sands underneath the asphalt, bullets falling to the ground with the same old satisfying sound as ever. And screams…screams of friends, brothers and enemies filled the air. War was upon them.

Harley took a car next to James, as cover. They popped out of cover once and while to fire upon the enemy taking over the planet. James fired at a soldier advancing. Harley fired at a group and tossed a grenade. Blowing the Crimson Lance soldiers to bits, arms, legs even heads flew past them. Then they moved up as the pushed them back further up the bridge and away from T-Bone Junction. More bodies and blood, pain, suffering and death. The life they chose or that was chosen for them was a hard one to live with. Especially when friends die.

Harley fired at a huddled group of mixed Atlas and Crimson soldiers. But he didn't notice the man that flanked him from the left, James looked at the man and took action. Tackling him to the ground skimming Harley. Harley looked over as his friend struggled with the enemy, but prevailed as he took off the enemies helmet and caved in his skull with the enemies own helmet. James looked up breathing hard on his knees; he spread his arms out and let out a howl of victory in the sky. Then he turned to Harley smiling, Harley smiled back but the incoming rocket interrupted the friendship in victory. Missiles had come from the sky and littered the battlefield making sure no one was left.

A rocket had blown James in half and over the bridge, the explosion burnt Harley and James alike. But Harley was blocked by James and was blown to the side with his armor tearing of his body. His helmet broke in mid-flight along with his chest-plate, arm platting and greaves. Harley was disoriented. He tore off his helmet and tired to stand. He looked over to T-Bone Junction that was a fiery smoke in the distance. Along with other spots in the distance, most of which leading towards Fryestone and other known places that were now…gone. Hyperion super-troopers repelled down with Handsome Jack and his new attire. They shot Atlas and Lance survivors as if they were dogs. They even shot down Hyperion soldier down…alike. Harley looked to his bottom right hand corner of his eye to see his Lieutenant crawling with half his helmet burnt into his skull and half his bottom torso gone with a blood trail leading behind him.

His CO had stretched out his arm to his fellow soldier under his command and spat out blood then a low mumble between ragged breaths and gurgled blood, one word managed to slip out from his lips…run. Just before Harley could say anything a bullet had pierced his CO's head and made his brains meet the black road of the highway. Harley looked around and saw a metal cord that snapped, it supported the bridge, and used threw it over the edge of the bridge. He had grasped the stone and pulled himself over and grabbed onto the metal cord as he fell down to the hard sand.

Halfway down the makeshift rope he fell flat on his back. Harley woke up with him being drug from his man made crater. His arms were extended out and firmly grasped by Hyperion slaves. As Harley looked back he saw his so-called brothers pick up James from the ground and throw him in a bag like trash. Harley was distracted as they propped him on his knees and let him go. The two soldiers had moved away and raised their golden assault rifles at him, Harley looked up with his bloodied face and blackened eye. Jack looked at him, 'Hey.' Jack said trying to get Hex's attention as he looked around. 'I said hey!' He screamed punching Harley making him fall and spit out blood making the sand run red around him. 'The lone survivor huh? Well we'll have to change that.' Jack said as one of his soldiers took out his pistol and pressed it to Harley's head, 'Or you can join me and retake your honorable position in a very classified operation and become one of the first Hyperion Morphers? It's up to you…man these pretzels taste like shit.' Jack said shoveling a hand full of pretzels in his mouth.

Harley thought, he thought about James and his daughter and his sister. Then the way Jack made his new slaves put his brothers down like bags of nothing. He was about to make up his mind when, 'Sense you seem to live through my little bombing run and pretty much the impossible, if you ask me, you are fit to serve again.' Jack said, then motioned his hand towards his soldiers to get Harley back off from the ground. They had put Harley on his feet and let him walk at least until he fell to his knees, 'Sir, The new recruit is still disoriented and can barely walk. What should we do sir?' The soldier asked Jack, 'Pick him up and help him. Give him the mercy, soon he will never be shown mercy again and will forever be in pain.' Jack said still eating his pretzels. The soldier placed Harley down into a helicopter and strapped in down into a chair ever so gently.

…

Hex was brought of the flashback by a hand on his bare shoulder. He looked over to see Lilith and her red hair standing behind him in a bra and panties. 'Dude, come in its freezing.' She said still squinting. Hex smiled and got down, he helped Lilith back into HQ and pressed the button to shut the balcony doors. 'Now I can't see..' Lilith said, Hex took out his golden rod and it morphed into a lantern in his hand. 'Thanks.' She said, she was still cold shivering in Hex's eyes, she rubbed her arms together as she painfully walked over to the steps. Hex had to show something to help her or they would be no where by the time the sun came up. He had placed the lantern on the wall, his golden lantern had sprouted its own wooden bar to keep the lantern from falling on the ground. Hex had hugged Lilith into his chest to warm her at least a small portion. I mean a friend would hug another friend in freezing cold degrees illuminated by lantern light…right?

She had frozen in his chest, not able to move, talk her breath had caught in her throat making it hard to speak and breathe. Hex had hugged her and she had no idea how to react. He let go and stepped away, 'I…Im sorry. I was just trying to help. I didn't mean it to get so…weird.' He said looking at her. He hadn't ever had the luxury to be around women let alone hug one or even go on a date for about 6 years. He had lost count and could not remember holding a woman in his arms..since…since his wife and daughter had been died. Lilith looked at him, this time she was the one confused. But she showed gratitude and took his rough hand in hers and wrapped it around her back along with his other hand. She hugged him back taking all the heat from him she needed. She felt comforted and…safe. She pressed her head into his chest, Hex's breath now caught his throat didn't come out. He only snuggled his head in her red hair. He had used one arm to grab the lantern and walk down stairs with her in the other.

Hex had tucked her in with her blanket on the couch. She had snuggled in her warm blanket as Hex started to walk away, both of the two unaware of the figure looking at them from the top of the steps, then the figure vanished as Hex started to walk up the steps. He had found a blanket and pillow and laid them out on the floor and laid down. He touched his golden rod and the lantern flame extinguished. The dark figure looked at Hex from the corner of the room, just staring at him with his night-vision eyes. The figures eyes were white around the brown cornea, it stared at Hex then vanished away again…


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing Hatred

Hex was the first up out of all of them. He was silent when stepping, going down the steps not waking anyone on the top floor began is morning exercises. First 210 push-ups, 450 sit ups, run for about 45 minutes then finished it off with 130 more push-ups. Hex was breathing heavy when he was finished; getting a water from the fridge that was hidden. By this time everyone was up, Hex now needed to take a shower. He walked over to the hidden shower room, but just before he stepped in he saw Lilith look at him with morning eyes. Her golden eyes sparkled; she let off a nice smile. Hex was about to say something nice but was cut short of Roland sitting next to Lilith.

Hex walked into the shower to scrub the morning off of his body. But while he was washing up, the team had yet another discussion. 'He's quieter than me.' Axton said sitting down sweaty bare chested, his morning exercises were completed as well. 'I didn't even know he was running.' Gaige said sitting down followed by everyone else. 'I don't know about him. I mean he's Hyperion and I know what he could help us do but I think he's getting too….comfortable.' Roland said looking at Lilith. Lilith knew what he was talking about, but she hoped Roland didn't shout it out to the rest of the squad. 'What do you mean?' Maya asked Roland. Lilith was done and she knew it. 'I was Lil and…him getting very close last night.' Roland said to everyone. But instead of the objection he wanted most of them gave a sarcastic gasp.

'I think your jealous Roland.' Maya said looking at him. Roland didn't know what he was, he felt anger, mistrust, confusion and love. 'Besides he was up late last night with the balcony open. I found him, he saw I was cold and hugged me for warmth.' Lilith said trying to get out of the hole she was placed in. 'That doesn't give him the right to put his hands on you when you two just met.' Roland's father figure was showing now. 'You're not my fucking dad. I can do what I want, im an _A-Dult._' Lilith tried to exercise the word. 'Like I said, he was doing a kind gentleman's gesture.' She said back at him. 'Just stay away from him.' Roland said to her, she rolled her eyes at him.

Everyone left the table as soon as Hex was out of the shower. Hex cracked his neck with the towel still hanging to his hips. He walked to his shirt, it was done. He threw it away and grabbed another shirt, this one was a dark orange with Hyperion yellow around it in some places. He slipped on his pants with his belt that hung on his right hip and was tightly secured to his left hip with a nice new silver revolver. He then put on his boots that went half way up his calf protecting the shin. Then strapped on some new fingerless gloves and then clipped the two silver buckles of his single sling book bag on his chest and he was ready to go.

Hex took out his brown Jakobs sniper rifle and cleaned it. But the unusual thing was, it was better than most Jakobs. Hex modified some of his weapons; the revolver shot more accurately then most, his assault rifle gave out more damage than most Vladofs. When he had the time he made his weapons with a personal touch. He cleaned every weapon he had making sure they would reach the peak of their performance. After this he was really ready to go. Hex got up and walked over to where Roland was standing. Near the balcony. Hex looked at the table that they used for missions, he began to use it. He was too into the board before he heard a shout.

He turned around to see Roland begin taken away by blue lasers. Hex didn't know how it happened because of the Sanctuary shields but it was happening. Hex jumped from the balcony hanging onto Roland's leg before slipping and falling down. Hex grabbed onto the balcony and pulled himself back up, he ran downstairs to see everyone ready, they knew what happened and they knew what was going to happen.

…

The drive to the entrance of the Bloodshot gate, they chose to infiltrate, was a very, very, very long way. They finally got there in the Bandit Technical that had acquired by Ellie and honked the horn. It opened and they were out shooting for blood.

Psycho's hitting the ground and Nomads screaming was like music to their ears. Bandits shot from cover as the hunters all took their own side and stayed on that side. Popping out from cover to fire upon the enemy was working until Bad Maw came out. They fired onto his shield until it broke. But he wasn't going down anytime soon. 'This is one tough son-of-a-bitch!' Axton yelled reloading with his back pressed to the wall. Hex threw a grenade that flew in the air and behind Bad Maw finally killing him. They advanced forward.

Going past the sinkhole and Mad Mike they made it outside. Loaders and the Bloodshot's of course were having an all-out war. Between bullets and Loaders exploding, the team rather had been shipped off to their dooms on a rocket to the sun. Constant reloading and firing, bodies dropping to the floor and more advancing. 'Holy shit! Its like fucking World War III out here!' Gaige said staying behind cover. 'Must defend ourselves/ Must save Roland from his death/ Keep moving further.' Zero spoke finally. (Sorry I think the last sentence isn't 5, I think it's 4.)

They hunters pushed on to see Roland trapped by W4R-D3N. They moved around and shot at the Loaders making them explode and cause their friends to explode. Axton ran out of ammo and was forced to use his shotgun and everyone else used their spares. A Loader had exploded near them all and knocked them to the ground. Hex was taking cover behind a truck and used this time to save Roland.

He morphed his golden rod into a hatchet and jumped into a Loader giving him a boost then gripping the handle of the golden hatchet in the air and slamming it down onto the out surface of the robot that imprisoned Roland. Hex morphed the hatchet into a blow torch and made a square and took it off then morphed the rod into a hand held saw and cut through all the wires to the robot letting Roland to fall out of the machine. Hex threw an assault rifle at Roland and Roland used it to defend. Hex jumped down and helped until all the Loaders were pieces on the ground.

Roland looked at Hex as everyone got to their feet. Hex looked into the distance with his assault rifle in his right hand, barrel staring down at the ground. His shirt that was a size to big flapped in the wind with his hair. Roland put his hand on Hex's shoulder, 'Thanks.' Roland said to Hex. Hex turned around, 'Just protecting a friend.' He said to Roland, Roland took Hex's hand shook it. 'Welcome to the Crimson Raiders.' Roland said to Hex.

Lilith got up from the ground and was next to Maya, the hunters looked as Hex stared into the distance, Roland went up to him they exchanged words then shook hands. Maya nudged Lilith, 'I think Roland likes him.' Maya said with her voice rising after every sentence.

They all made it back to the HQ. Roland handed a long sleeve light green shirt with the Crimson Raiders symbol on the left breast and a Sergeant rank stitched to the right arm shoulder. Hex slid the shirt on and rolled up the sleeves.

…

Two days later, Hex had proven himself and was now part of the team. They had killed Wilhelm and met Tiny Tina and Mordecai. They had just gotten back with the Hyperion Power core. They walked up to the steps, then finally made their way to the shield generator and plugged in the power core, but to everyone's surprise….the core fucked them.

The shields went down and Hyperion launched an aerial attack with mortars onto the city. A mortar had blasted right next to them pushing them all off the platform and into the hard gravel. Hex and Axton got up with shellshock, they heard only ringing in their ears and their heavy breathing. They staggered around until they pulled themselves together. 'Axton! Axton!' Roland screamed over the echo. 'Axton, Roland what the fuck do we do?' Axton said getting the team on their feet. 'Go help Scooter. We need to leave…NOW!' He said. The team split up, half helping people get to cover, another half help making sure systems wouldn't short circuit and Axton and Hex made way to help Scooter.

Mortars went off around the two as they sprinted for Scooter. Axton fell but was up and running again when Hex stopped to pick him up. They made it to Scooter and cycled the ignition primers, the city lit up but didn't budge. Lilith ran over to move the city with her powers but it wasn't working. 'AH!' Roland screamed, Axton ran to help Roland. After helping him out of the rubble and pick up the eridium nuggets they threw the nuggets out towards Hex who caught them in the air. Lilith took them and moved the city, Hex hit the floor and everything went black…

…

Jack had moved Harley into the Hyperion city Opportunity and sat him down in a chair by Angel. Jacks guards cuffed Harley to the chair and removed his armor off him leaving him in his burnt pants, boots and a bare chest. Harley was breathing with his head hanging low. 'Daddy what are you going to do to him?' Angel asked Jack, Angel wasn't a little girl she had to be polite because if Jacks strict parenting skills. 'Im going to make him one of us Angel, just bare with daddy.' He said looking at Harley.

Angel, from her prison in the center of the room, looked at Harley and admired his figure and person. He had a deep-cut six pack; hard muscles and a face that made her twist and turn inside. She looked at the man before Jack pistol whipped him; blood from his mouth splattered the floor around him. 'You up?' Jack asked him. Harley nodded in pain. 'Good. Now since you already have worked for my company, im going to trust you will give me your un-dying loyalty and follow me in ever decision I make.' Jack said to him. The room was cold and noisy but you could still here them talking.

'Go to hell.' Harley said from the chair in raggedy breaths. Jack whipped him with his pistol again, 'Don't you ever curse in front of my daughter!' Jack screamed at him, Harley looked up and at Angel. Her hands over her mouth looking shock and horror as her so called "dad" _made _Harley into one of them. 'Now I expect a response.' Jack said to Harley as he sat there in the old wooden chair, blood dripping from his mouth. 'I suppose you need more time? Fine, I'll give you a day to think about it.' Jack said looking Harley. Jack gripped Harley by his chin and stared at him in the eyes, 'You. Will. Not. Speak. To. My. Daughter.' He said again whipping Harley causing him to spit more blood out onto the floor. Jack exited the room letting the cold air sink in.

Harley sat there looking around trying to think. He began to think of his own daughter and his sister again, wondering what they were thinking, if they were worried, or if they were still celebrating his daughter's birthday. A million things filled his head. 'Are you alright?' Angel asked him, not him asking her so…he could talk to her. 'I've been better.' He said to the girl. 'Who are you?' She asked him. 'An ex-loyal soldier of the Hyperion Corporation.' He said back to her. 'You were in the battle of the bridge?' She gasped, 'Yeah.' He said trying to move. 'So why aren't you dead?' She asked him, more curious than ever. 'That's a good question. Why don't you ask your pops?' Harley said to her. A sound echoed through the chamber, a door was opening.

Jack walked back in to the room. 'Time was shortened. I need an answer now or you can die. Your choice.' Jack said to Harley. Harley had to say something, he couldn't die, he needed to feed his sister and daughter. He had to make a decision…and he made it.

'Yes.' Harley said, Jack smiled. 'Good.' Training will commence in two days. Oh and one more thing.' Jack paused then whipped Harley three times. 'I said not to talk to my daughter.' Then left him to bleed a little more.

…

Hex blinked his eyes open, he saw his squad hovering over him. Even Scooter, 'Is he dead?' Scooter asked in his southern accent. 'Far from it.' Hex said getting up, 'Whoa easy man. You hit the ground pretty hard.' Gaige said. 'Yeah I know.' Hex said rubbing his head, 'I need a drink.' He said getting up and walking to Moxxi's. After being in Sanctuary Hex yet had to meet Moxxi.

Hex walked in and walked to the bar table. 'And how may I help you sugar?' Moxxi asked in her seductive tone. 'Rakk Ale.' Hex said to her. 'You must be the new guy everyone's been talking about, Hex right? Your even more hotter than I thought.' She said sliding a finger down his chest, Hex choked on his drink. 'Awww now look you've made me all wet.' She said looking at Hex with a smile. 'I mean…the drink…it splashed. Im not that easy trust me.' She said trying to correct her mistake. Hex smiled and had another drink and another and another.

After a few drinks Hex put the money down and walked back out into the cold air. The sun was just setting, and Hex saw Lilith sitting by the edge of the now floating city looking out towards the sun as it set. Hex sat down next to Lilith, surprisingly Hex wasn't drunk.

'Beautiful.' Hex said scarring Lilith a bit. 'Isn't it?' Lilith said back to him. 'I meant you.' He said to her. Lilith blushed, 'Oh. Thank you.' She said. 'How you feeling? I didn't hurt you too bad when I shifted?' She asked making sure the man was okay. 'Fine, just a scarred pride. Fainting isn't my thing trust me.' He said making the siren laugh. 'I didn't say anything about fainting.' She said calming her giggle. She moved her hand it landed on top of Hex's. Lilith blushed some more. And to think, Lilith the girl who hits on anything that moves would be nervous and blushing around a man who should be doing the complete opposite of what he's doing, is acting like a schoolgirl. Hex looked over at her, she looked at him she leaned in and so did he until they met in a kiss.

The kiss was like sparking a fire to life. Hex moved his hand on Lilith's cheek as Lilith moved closer almost on top of the guy. Lilith ran finger through his hair as Hex moved his hands to her back and pressed her up against him. It was all familiar, but it was like amnesia for him. Not knowing he could or would do it, he just…did it. Lilith deepened the kiss by wrapping her tongue around his as she went into his mouth. Hex was familiar with this too, he had to note all things he would do and see them familiar or not. Lilith moved her hands around Hex's neck as he lifted her up with his hands on her ass, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and Hex pressing her up against a nearby wall. They kept going felling the passion and love they gave off to each other until they felt they should stop.

Lilith pulled back, 'That was much needed.' Hex said breathing heavily. 'Dude we kissed not had sex.' She said laughing a little. Hex smiled and let her down, Hex was about to walk to HQ when Lilith grabbed his wrist and kissed him once more then they walked back to HQ.

Roland and Mordecai were drinking as Maya and Gaige were watching a movie on one TV and Axton, Salvador and Zero play video games. Lilith kicked off her shoes and moved next to the girls. Hex took of his bag and sank down into a chair, and sighed. He was dozing in and out until someone threw a heavy object at him. He opened his eyes to see Axton standing over him with a controller on his stomach. 'Play a little.' Axton said to his fellow brother in arms. Hex sighed and sat down and played with them, just killing time.

Everyone was sleeping, Maya next to Axton. Gaige on her bunk with Sal under her, Zero in his chair Roland on a bunk no and Mordecai on the couch. Lilith and Hex were watching a movie; it was about 1 in the morning as they watched a horror movie. The spare couch folded out into a bed. Lilith in her panties and a bra snuggled up next to Hex with a blanket. Hex was in sweat pants. Someone had died in the movie and Lilith had grabbed Hex's hand in horror. Hex laughed as he pulled her over and snuggled her into himself.

The movie came to an end, and then another horror came on. Lilith rubbed Hex's thigh, Im pretty sure a guy would be one who does the risky things when he's turned on. Hex took notice as her hand went up to his sick pack and slid around then went to the hem of his pants. Hex caught her arm and looked at her. He could still taste her lipstick, but he was probably going to get more. And sure enough….he did. Hex crashed his lips with Lilith's as she moved her hands up to his neck and his hands around her hips.

The two fell asleep together. Lilith had one arm tucked under Hex as her other hand was over his chest. The two needed each other on the lonely planet. It would probably bring them together.


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible Discovery

'See! This is what happens when you fuck with me.' Jack said as we all stood around Bloodwings body. Mordecai was screaming things about Jack over the echo, half of which we couldn't understand. Then it was silent, no one dared say a thing. After all Mordecai did deserve a moment of peace for the loss of his greatest friend and ally. We heard sniffles then what sounded like fist smashing into rock. Hex looked around and found what he needed. He poured gasoline, from the tank he ripped off the ground, around Blood's body and then a trail leading from the body. Everyone stepped next to Hex. 'Mordecai, I think Blood would have liked this.' Hex said before shooting at the gasoline with a fire pistol, igniting the liquid and sparking a trail all the way to Blood's body and engulfing it in flames. 'Thanks amigos.' He said and that was probably all we were going to get out from him staying here.

Everyone walked over to the ledge where to get down and leapt to the base, the girls didn't want to jump. They said, 'It's too risky right now.' We all knew it was bullshit but they were indeed ladies, but the ladies who would cut open your brains, eat some then come back for seconds, kind of ladies. Axton helped Maya down as Hex helped Lilith down and Gaige. They began the long and slow walk to the fast travel. All the creatures didn't even attack them; they all had gravitated to Blood. Even they had grieved the loss of a fallen friend.

Blood was smeared across the hunters. They didn't care at this point just getting back home would do wonders for them. Axton slid down to the ground sitting as he hit the button for the fast travel to warm up. Everyone had made their way to the ground in their own fashion and took a mild, long needed breather. Hex laid on the ground with his stomach to the dirt and his face on his forearm. 'Aww! Thanks H.' Gaige said sitting down on Hex's back. He let out a groan but didn't complain. It made most of them smile, even in the worst of it all, they had bonded with each other. 'So what are we going to do for Mordy?' Lilith asked them. 'Throw a really fucking big party and drink till we throw up our intestines.' Axton said. 'The drinking part yeah, the throw up part…no.' Maya said. Finally the fast travel had worked and shot them to Sanctuary.

They were at their home just as they were at the Wildlife facility. Axton sitting and Hex being used as a seat for Gaige. Everyone got up and walked to HQ. Roland had finally broke down and installed more than one shower. Four people could take a shower at once, and then the two were up. Hex took of his holster and bag as Maya, Lilith, Gaige and Sal were exiting the showers. Axton had stripped already and wrapped a towel around himself and jumped in the shower. Hex wrapped his towel around his waist as Axton turned his shower on. Hex stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Hex's breathing quickened and his fists clenched white and his teeth bared in anger. Then he found himself, he had a bad experience with water once. This one time had just flashed a memory back and made it real for him.

…

Harley's hands were cuffed in front of him. A big pool with Hyperion written on the bottom in a dome building was in front of him. Soldiers trained around the pool, it was a shooting course, running track, gym and everything else you would need. 'Okay. Time to get in.' Jack said kicking Harley in the pool. Harley had been in yellow Hyperion shorts and a dark yellow tank top. Training outfit issued to all soldiers.

Harley had thrashed around until he broke surface. He gasped for air, 'Swim as fast as you can to the other side.' Jack said to him crouched down in front of Harley. 'How the f-,' Harley stopped himself when he saw Angel on the mega screen over head. 'How the hell do you expect me to swim with my hands cuffed?' Harley asked. He was still healing as well, nasty cuts and bruises around his face and body. 'Find a way. Your elite remember? Or going to be I should say.' Jack said walking laughing. Harley splashed the water on purpose now in anger. He turned to face the Olympic sized swimming pool and began to swim.

He kicked his feet hard with his hands under his belly, not getting in the way. He occasionally extended his hands out in front of him, to give him a boost, and tried his best to paddle using both hands as one. He hit a wall, he shot up to breath and found out he had made it, but it took him about two minutes and thirty-seven seconds to achieve the goal. Then trainer crouched down behind Harley as Harley rested his head for a second. 'You'll have to cut that down to at least a minute thirty.' He said, Harley looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and lightish dark blue eyes. She wore a yellow tank top with yellow shorts like everyone else. Harley reached up and got out of the pool; the girl had seen his body and gasped. Harley got out of the water and stood up trying to reach for his side, he must have did something wrong because his cut had been agitated and glowed red.

Water dripped from his body, he tried his best to take off his tank top and finally got it off and threw the lump of water to the ground. The girl stared at Harley, just looking at his wounds. Harley noticed but didn't really care much right now. He looked around, he saw what he wanted. He walked over to the bench, he took the thin metal rod and stuck it into the keyhole of his cuffs and moved it around, until it zapped him. Then the alarm went off and the footsteps of troops filled the air. 'Ahh. What the fuck.' Harley said, Hyperion troops got cover and shouted out to Harley. Harley got to his knees and put his hands on the back of his head. Then Jack aggressively made his way out of the convoy of his slaves.

Jack, now wielding a yellow metal baton, had hit Harley on his back. But while swinging the baton before opening it, it opened in the air then hit the target. Harley fell to the ground, Jack hit him again and again. Jack finally showed mercy and took Harley by his hair, 'Did I forget to mention that you can't try to take of the restraints? Opps! Oh and what did I tell you about cursing in front of my daughter?' Jack yelled hitting Harley again then walking away. The troops followed and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Harley struggled to get up when he felt long fingers grasp his arm and squeeze a little. He looked over to the trainer. 'What did you do to get in here?' She asked him. 'Very long story.' He said, she let him go and he walked back over to the other side of the pool before hopping in and began to swim again and again failing each time. He had to finish this test so he could get home again, to get home and hold his daughter once more.

Harley didn't pay attention to what he was doing when he had flashbacks of his daughter until finally giving the swimming lap all he could and looking up to the stop watch. It read, "_1:15:985"_ He had did it. Then a computer generated voice came over the speakers, 'New recruit Hex, has just set a new record. Congratulations. Get back to training.' Then the voice was gone, Harley got out of the pool meeting Jack. 'Good job. Now, im going to trust you and let you out of these cuffs, if you even breath wrong you will be punished and put back into them. Understand?' He asked, Harley nodded and the metal bands were removed from his wrists. 'Now, you will move on to Hand to Hand combat. Oh, I almost forgot, you, your team and everything else important will now call you Hex. Man, what does a guy have to do around here to get decent pretzels.' Jack said stuffing his face with pretzels.

Harley, now Hex, was about to move when, 'Im Kelly. Nice to finally meet you Hex.' The blonde woman said extending her hand out for Hex to shake. Hex took her small hand and shook it before she moved him into a hug. Then let go, 'Sorry im more of a hugging person.' She said looking at him.

…

'Hey! H? You slip and fall in there?' Gaige said pushing the curtains away out of view. Hex grabbed his manhood out of sight, Gaige looked at him. Her eyes went up then down, 'Nice.' She said before leaving. Hex stepped out of the shower and dried off. He walked out of the room to see his clothes clean and washed. A little note was on his folded shirt, 'I thought I'd do you a favor. Your welcome honey.' It had a little red lipstick that formed a kiss on it. 'P.S. If all goes well tonight, you might get a few more…"favors". Love Lilith.' Hex smiled then slipped into his clothes.

Everyone sat around, just doing what they do on their spare time. Until Mordecai walked in. 'Lets go have some drinks.' He said, everyone got up and walked to Moxxi's. Everyone had a shot and a beer…that's when it started.

…

'Woooo!' Axton said taking another sip of his drink. 'You know mahn. I love you…so much.' Axton said looking at Zero who sat down next to him by mistake. Zero couldn't drink; I mean he was a robot. Zero looked at him and shook his head. Sal and Mordecai were slurring words together as Maya and Gaige were…actually I have no fucking idea what they were doing. Then there was Hex. He was trashed, walking then sitting, falling and getting back up. 'Alright. Alright, it's…' Hex hiccupped and burped at the same time. 'It's time to go guys.' Hex put too much money down for everyone's tab then walked away with everyone.

Roland fumbled with his keys, but then remembered he never locked HQ. Everyone stepped in the building. Zero sat on his chair and fell asleep. Gaige did her best to climb up to her top bunk under Salvador and fell asleep. Roland just landed on the ground as Mordecai took the couch. Hex made coffee for the three others that were still awake. The coffee kicked the drunkenness away but didn't cure the hangover they were getting. Then they would get another one in the morning. 'My. Fucking. Head.' Axtons said sitting down on the big couch everyone else sat down on. Maya was in a tank top and shorts, Axton sweat pants, Lilith her bra and panties and Hex in his sweatpants. Watching a movie.

'Well at least it was worth it.' Maya said getting some more of the blanket the boys had put out for the girls. They sipped at their coffee, 'Yeah Mordy needed it' Lilith said. They sat there talking amongst themselves and telling stories of their past. Getting a small laugh from everyone, then Maya went to bed. 'Axton!' Maya sort of quietly yelled. 'Duty calls.' Axton said finishing his third cup of coffee and walked off. Lilith snuggled next to Hex with more blanket and put her head on his warm chest. Hex rested his head on the cool metal of the building while Lilith traced her fingers around his abs and stomach. Hex faded in and out until Lilith did something completely off key. But was somehow expected, her hand had slipped under his waist band and found Hex's 'object' to keep him awake.

Lilith squeezed, 'Hey, ow. That HURT!' Hex jolted up as she squeezed again. 'Awww, im sorry. Did that hurt? Awww we'll have to fix that.' She said when she began to gently rub now. Hex relaxed back down now and his hand found Lilith's chin and moved it towards him. As he kept her in a kiss his hand snaked his way down to Lilith's 'object' to keep her awake and equaled her rub. Lilith's eyes shot open and her hand stopped moving. It was her turn to arch her back in the air.

Hex rubbed a little harder, Lilith's hand retracted from her objective and fell on top of Hex's preoccupied hand. She moaned while still kissing Hex, but this time Hex noticed something he hadn't noticed the last time. Lilith had a tongue ring. How could he have missed that? But he paid attention to something else now, his other hand made its way to Lilith's left breast and rubbed that now too. Lilith moaned louder in delight. In no hesitation Lilith made her way into Hex's mouth and this time explored more, until Hex stopped his hand. He brought it up and Lilith took it and brought in her mouth then back to him. She then got off the couch and on her knees in front of Hex and moved his sweats down to his ankles and his member popped out. Lilith's mouth was open in shock. She gulped taking it in her hand.

She motioned her hand up and down causing Hex to grip the couch in ecstasy. Then she swallowed it, Hex punched holes in the couch from his grip when she did this. She bobbed her head causing Hex to groan and move around uncontrollably. Hex moved his hands down as he settled and caressed Lilith's hair and arms. But it was too much; Hex moved his hands away as he gripped his fingers together violently so he wouldn't pull her hair. Hex closed his fingers cracking them, Lilith was….unbearably good. Then she combined her head with her hand violently pushing Hex almost over the edge, but he tamed himself. But it was over when Lilith started to hum. Her hand, head and humming had sent Hex over the edge. He came and Lilith took it all.

She looked up at him, she took off her bra and slid off her panties as she sat on his waist but with nothing inside of her…yet. She moved her chest to Hex's face. Hex saw her left nipple was pierced as well. He rubbed her right nipple while sucked on her left nipple, lightly and gently nibbled on it causing Lilith to squirm and move around. Her hands gripped his shoulders then gripped his back. Hex stood up with Lilith in his arms and sat her down as he now kneeled in front of her. She looked at him, that's when he noticed her blue tattoos went down her whole left side of her body. Then Hex moved into what she wanted. He licked and sucked while Lilith squirmed around more and put her hands on his head and pulled his hair in pleasure.

Lilith had forgotten the pleasure of making love and not having sex. There _was _a difference. But this was different, she was making love, with someone she thought she loved, no she knew she loved. Hex moved his fingers in making Lilith pull his hair harder. She muffled her moans as she was hitting her moment. Things like the G – Spot didn't exist in making love. The G – Spot was in the arms and protection of your lover. But somehow Hex had broken through all of that and found the H – Spot. The "Holy shit I have one of those? Spot."

Her tattoos glowed blue as she was climaxing, her back arched and her hands pulled his hair harder with each arch until it was over and she was panting. Hex stood up in front of the siren. She sat up and looked at him. She moved left hand up while her tattoos glowed and lifted him up in the air then laid him on the ground. She moved and sat down on his waist now, she pressed her knees on the ground and sat up over his member. She looked at him then smiled and put it in then sat all the way down on it. They both gasped. She couldn't move and he wouldn't move. She was scared to move, he might tear her apart and he wouldn't move because it move close around him more squeezing off blood and cutting off circulation. Finally he gripped her hips and moved, her mouth was open the entire time her hands clawed at his chest leaving scratches. She smiled at that.

She moved now getting her rhythm, he laid his head back as he gripped her hips tighter. It was like nothing he had felt ever before, yeah he had been with a girl before, I mean Hex had a kid. But he's never been in a 'tight' situation like this before. Especially with someone he knew he loved. Lilith was the same way, it was something rare, but she wanted to enjoy the 'long' and 'thick' night before going to bed. (yeah I know fucking major signs.) Hex wasn't going to let the girl do all the work, he felt her getting tired so it was his turn. He picked her up and laid her on the couch, he reached for his golden rod and it morphed into a lantern and he placed it on the way away from them to give them light. He saw that Lilith had a thin landing strip, he was noticing a lot of new things today.

He held on to her legs and moved them to his back as he pumped harder and harder. Lilith moaned and groaned while scratching his back. Her nails racked across his upper and lower back leaving marks everywhere. She couldn't move, not a finger it was too good and it was stretching her out. Hex held onto her calves while he slowly pumped in and out. He moved his head down and kissed her neck making her smile and hold onto his neck while he still continued his pumping motion. They let go and he held onto her calves again. It was almost time. Her tattoos glowed as his head sprang back.

Lilith moved her hand around her stomach…to make sure…twice. Hex wasn't done his job, he had to pull out the couch. He pulled the bed out with Lilith still heavily breathing on it and laid next to her with the blanket around them. 'Holy. Fucking. Shit.' She said out in the air. 'Im speechless.' She said snuggling close to him as he put his arm around her. He grabbed the lantern and it morphed back into the rod and he put it under his pillow.

Little did Lilith and Hex know, Maya and Axton heard and saw the entire episode that happened.

…

Hex opened his eyes as he felt another light slap to his cheek. 'Come lover boy get up.' Axton said slapping him again. Hex moved to his side to feel Lilith sleeping still, he brushed her arm and kissed her. Her eyes slid open and he brushed some hair out of her eyes. Hex slid out of bed with his shirt over his manhood. The whole team looked at Hex and put their hands over there mouths. 'Holy shit.' 'Whooo.' They said. Hex looked down to see his whole stomach red. He turned around so they could see his back, 'Oh my fucking God. Its even worse.' Axton said rubbing his eyes. Maya slapped Axton on his arm, 'Why don't you do something like that so I can do that to you?' She said playing around. 'Because when he gets in the shower…you know what never mind.' Axton said.

'OW!' Hex screamed from the shower, 'See I told you.' Axton said sipping his coffee. Hex got out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. He got dressed but was stopped by everyone's eyes when he was about to put on his shirt. 'What?' He asked, there was a thick red line on his right shoulder. It wasn't blood, it was too light. 'Is that…is that what I think it is?' Axton said. Hex looked down to his shoulder. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me.' He said in protest. How was it possible, how did it happen? So many things ran through all of their heads. 'Hex, that's the mark of death. Contracted by mating with a siren.' Axton said to Hex. 'How come you don't got one?' Hex asked Axton, 'Because I wasn't chosen.' He said to Hex.

Everything they were going to do was canceled. Hex was on Zed's operating table. Just in his pants and boots. 'So Ax. How do I get rid of this thing?' Hex asked the other soldier. 'Getting the siren to fall in love with you through body, mind and soul.' He said. 'So complete and utter love.' Hex said. Lilith had said sorry so many times everyone had memorized the tone she used for the word and could mimic it perfectly. 'What happens if I don't get rid of it and if I do what happens then?' Hex asked.

'Well if you don't get rid of it you will die and the siren will be cursed forever to come to never love or bare children which will lead to suicide of deep, deep, deep depression. If you do manage to cure it…you will have the power of the first and only male siren and the element of the siren you slept with.' Axton said. 'Great. Ahhhh!' Hex screamed in pain, everyone leaped to his side to see the mark grow longer and go further down his body. It went down is arm and left side sprouting new branches of the thin red tattoo, twist and turned to make shape and went over to his right side of his chest. 'Now that won't happen again for a while.' Axton said sitting down. 'How long is a while?' Hex asked him. 'Twenty-four hours.' He said back. 'How the hell do you know all this?' Everyone asked Axton. 'I read a lot of your books Maya.' Axton said. Maya shook her head.

Hex was dying, in a way, but he wasn't ready to give up the quest of killing Jack. Not by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Helpless Pain & And Broken Trust

Hex sat in a wooden chair with Tannis in front of him. She strapped a dark green camouflaged watch to his left wrist. 'There. So now every time you're about to feel the pain of the tattoo your watch will beep alerting you.' She said strapping it just tight enough. 'Thanks Tannis. You designed this yourself?' Hex asked her. 'Yep. Out of Dahl assault rifle parts. So you can bust it up and it will still work.' She said smiling at him. _Beep!_ Hex looked up at Tannis who covered her ears. Hex gripped the wooden arms of the chair as he felt the pain surge through his shoulder and into his body. Tannis saw the whites of his hand and thought the wood would shatter but it held together. Then before she knew it, a scream erupted from Hex. Then he sat with his head looking down at the floor panting with sweaty hair. 'You can get through this.' Tannis said patting his shoulder.

The others were out doing some missions for locals, not going after Jack, not yet. Hex took this time to exercise and load up on fatty carbs too pack on muscle. He worked out again and again until he stopped for a breather. He cracked his shoulders and his body making sure they were in use. Hex took off his shirt because of the nasty sun; he looked at his right shoulder to see the pale red tattoo was growing down and around his body. It branched off from some parts to others. Most of it stopped right by his waist line that made a 'V'. Hex started to walk back to HQ, he threw his shirt in the wash and landed on the pull-out. He laid his head down on a pillow and fell asleep.

…

Harley fell on his back again by his trainer in hand to hand combat. He had taken his wrist and flipped him over again. Harley got to his feet rubbing off the sting of the mat that slapped his back. 'You have to stay focused. Fight with your head, think.' He said. But Harley just wanted to get it over with and ran after him again but this time his trainer had grabbed onto his arm and flexed it to a point of almost breaking it and used his heal to make contact with Harley's heal and put him back on his back on the mat. 'Hex. You have to fight intelligently, not with your hands and heart all at once. That could lead to emotional decisions which could turn out worse than before.' He said looking down at Hex. Hex took his hand and pulled himself up.

They had been at it for days now, Hex still hadn't gotten the full potential. Hex moved around the mat and sat down on the bench. He used a towel to wipe the sweat away and sip at some water. Kelly sat down next to him, she covered her eye while changing her shirt. Hex looked at her, he moved his hand over her hand and saw her eye was black. Fury filled Hex, but he pushed it down. 'What happened?' Hex asked the girl. 'Nothing. I just…fell.' She said getting a new shirt, her old one had a few drops of dried blood on it. 'Kelly you just don't fall like that and get hurt like…well that.' Hex said to her. She looked out behind Hex, he looked back and saw a brute of a man laughing with other men. It was like high school all over again. He protected girls and people he cared about then and now. Hex got up clenching his fist hearing the cracks.

Hex walked aggressively towards the man. Hex looked over to his side and saw Jack looking straight at him, with his arms crossed. Hex thought he was dreaming or even drunk but he was pretty sure Jack nodded at him. Hex looked straight and focused on what lies ahead.

'Hey.' Hex said trying to get through to the man while all the guys laughed with him. 'Hey motherfucker!' Hex screamed. Everyone was silent and now staring at him. 'You hit girls? Ones that will be fighting alongside with you? That's not cool and I will not stand for that at all. See? Everyone take a look at that girl over there. Her eyes is swollen shut, and this douche bag _hit_ her like a dude.' He made sure to but a hiss on 'hit'. 'And you laugh and shake his hand? You guys here are not men. Your pussies, hitting girls is like hitting a child. I sware to God if you lay another hand on a girl I'll rip your fucking dick off and feed it to a skag while you watch then rip your liver out and watch you die as you stare at it.' Hex said. He started to walk away when, 'Ooooooo!' They said, he turned around to see the guy flipping Hex off. 'Fuck you puny man.' He was Russian. Great. 'Go drink some vodka with your husband commyfaggit.' Hex said making the Russian angry. (I have nothing against Russians I just thought it was a good touch.)

The Russian charged at Hex, Hex stood there motionless, until he finally moved and went beneath the Russians legs and kicked him into the pool. The Russian got out and got his balance again. He charged again, Hex took his arm and flipped him over and punched at his chest. The Russian yet again got up. Durable little bastards if you ask me. He charged Hex again and Hex adapted. He took his arm and brought it around in a firm tight grip, broke it while using his foot to kick the Russians feet from under him and stomped on his chest. 'Like I said, touch any women again and I'll choke you with your own arm.' Hex said walking back to Kelly.

Hex drank more water and stared at the Hyperion guards who drug the Russian to the infirmary. 'Thanks' Kelly said, Hex turned around with water still in his mouth and was met by a kiss on his lips. Kelly had kissed him, as a reward and to his surprise. She pulled back as he swallowed his water. Hex took some ice and put it in a towel and gave it to Kelly as she put it on her eye. Hex smiled at her, 'Private Hex. Attention!' A Soldier said. He slowly stood up not excited at all. Until he saw Jack, then all his happiness washed away. 'You've passed close quarters. You can move on to Weapons and after that Equipment then you will have to go through one more test and you will be out in the field.' Jack said looking at him, he was actually nice for once in his whole life. 'And your being promoted to Lance Corporal, and….GODDAMN IT! There's blood on my shoes! Blood! I just got these! Soldier go get me a new pair ASAP!' Never mind he just lost his streak of being nice for once.

…

Hex woke up, it was dark. He looked at his watch and it was about 10 PM. Lilith was in bed next to him sleeping. The guys played their games while Maya and Gaige watched TV on the Television next to the boys. Hex moved out of bed slowly with his hand on Lilith's side and moved more blankets on her. He looked at the ground with his head in his hands, he brushed through his hair and found that his beard was coming back in. He didn't care; he ignored it as he took off his boots and slipped into sweat pants.

'Morning sleeping beauty.' Axton said. 'Yeah yeah.' Hex said going to the fridge, he got some water and drank from it. Hex walked over to the couch and sat in the middle of the two girls, 'So how are the girls doing?' Hex said in a girly voice getting laughs from the guys on the ground. 'Oh! We were about to paint our nails, did you want us to paint yours?' Maya said back at him, Hex got up off the couch, 'Night.' He said getting a bigger laugh from everyone. Hex laid next to Lilith who moved pressing her back to Hex, Hex moved his arms around her and rested it on her chest and squeezed her close to him and fell asleep.

Hex was up but his eyes were still shut. He moved his hand to feel Lilith's bare back next to him. He stretched his eyes and lifted his watch, 7 AM. Great. Hex moved his body so it was rested behind Lilith again but his chest on her back. Hex moved his hand under the covers. He extended his index finger and slid it up Lilith's foot to her calf then her thigh. Hex kissed her back then her neck when he felt her hand grasp his cheek as his whiskers brushed her neck. He felt her smile, 'Good morning beautiful.' Hex said to her, she smiled again and kissed his hand. The siren turned over to look at his light brown eyes. Hex caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, then moved his rough, jaggedy skin finger down to her arm and moved in for a big kiss.

The two were kissing passionately like all lovers. Lilith's tattoos glowed as her arms crossed themselves around Hex's neck. She opened her eyes to see Hex's tattoos were glowing too? He wasn't in pain, no that wouldn't come until later. But they glowed and everything about four to nine inches away from them floated up around them. Until they floated. Lilith felt as if she were on a cloud, Hex's hands were on her hips making sure she wouldn't move. Lilith closed her eyes and they lightly sank back down to the couch. Lilith pulled back to feel his beard again, it wasn't annoying it was kind of…manly and she liked it. 'Want me to shave don't you? Alright fine.' Hex said getting his rod from under his pillow. It morphed into an old retro straight razor, Lilith put her hand on Hex's. 'It's fine. Really.' She said before getting up.

Hex stared at her, the way she shook her butt with her hips in a seductive way, her tattoos that went down to her but cheek, and the fact she was completely bare ass naked. But he only saw the back side…for right now. She went into the shower. Hex was completely taken away, his wife, rest her soul, wanted him to shave, his daughter, his mom rest her soul as well, even Kelly wanted him to shave. Lilith was probably the first woman in his life that didn't want him to shave. Hex slid out of bed with his feet hitting the cold floor, and then he realized he was naked as well. I got hot last night, even the balcony was open last night.

Hex got up to go take a shower when he saw all of them were full. So he went into the same one as Lilith. He opened the door of the steamy room hearing the shower on, 'Somebody's in here bro.' Her voice rang in his ears. Hex stepped into the shower, 'Yo asshole,' she said before knowing who it was, 'Its okay you can stay.' She said before going back to washing herself. Hex washed his hair even his beard and began to wash his body. Hex moved his body in a weird angle and cracked his back, arms and neck all at once. Hex was behind Lilith but he turned this one time to let the water hit his back but he felt hands on his back, then the hands grabbed at his stomach. Then they let go, Hex looked back at Lilith who's back was facing him. 'Can you get my back for me….please?' She asked in an innocent voice.

Hex squeezed some gel on his hands then rubbed them together and rubbed it on Lilith's back. He scrubbed hard to make sure he didn't miss a spot, then his hands moved to her stomach and washed that then up further to her chest. Lilith bent her head back onto Hex's shoulder as he kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts. Lilith moved her hands and cupped his hands to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. He kissed up her neck and down her neck to her collarbone as she moaned in pleasure. He turned her roughly and pinned her to the wall of the shower, then he aggressively grabbed her thighs and raised them to his hips. He nibbled on her neck as she scratched his back leaving marks. As he kissed her he lightly bit her lip, they were getting into until, 'Hey! Other hermanos need to take showers too amigos.' Sal said through his accent.

Hex had put his clothes on and his back pack, he was putting on his gloves when everyone was ready and came around him. Hex grabbed his new DAHL assault rifle that Tannis had made for him. It was a dark green camo with 'DAHL' written on the sides and the sides of the clips in yellow. The team headed out for Opportunity.

They fast traveled to highlands and jumped into a technical. But this technical was like a car. It had doors that were sealed and bulletproof glass. Even the back had a cap on the top and a door for them to enter and exit out of. Hex sat in his chair with his rifle between his legs with the rifle pointing to his head. His head was hung down low, but the safety was on so it was safe. He drifted off…

…

The mini explosion from the DAHL assault rifle warmed Hex as he shot at the targets next to Kelly. Earplugs in, glasses on and ammo on the ground, now since they had advanced far enough, they were given long short sleeve yellow shirts with dark yellow cargo jeans and black boots that went covered your shine as their new attire.

Hex clicked the button and the empty mag fell to the floor. He slapped in a new one and began to fire again. This was no shooting range, it was a live simulation. With paint rounds. Hex covered behind a broken wall, he breathed in and out again and again to make his self steady. He popped out of cover again and began to attack the 'enemy' which was Jack's combat and weapons instructor. This was Kelly and Hex's fourteenth time trying at this again in one day. Four days ago they couldn't even move from the starting line. Hex hit more cover and popped out to fire yet again at the enemy. 'Mag!' Kelly yelled to Hex. Hex stripped a mag from his vest and threw it towards Kelly who slapped it in the rifle and began to fire as well.

It had been their second week in weapons, but it had been maybe seven to ten months in training. They knew the basics of a weapon, all the weapons they were going to be issued in the field. Kelly and Hex had trained to perform the final assault on their instructor countless times, they were finally approaching this window they had carved themselves. Kelly threw the paint grenade to Hex who then threw it in the birds nest. They rushed up the steps and kicked the doors down as the frag went off. They cleared the room, no one. Until Kelly was about to check another room her weapon was stripped from her and she was taken as a shield. The instructor had got her and used a technique that was new to them.

'Drop your weapon or I splatter her brains all over the wood.' The instructor said, it was just an exercise but it had to be real in some ways. Hex put his gun on the floor and kicked it away, 'Get on your knees.' He said to Hex, Hex did as he was told. The instructor threw Kelly on the ground and shot paint at her leg. He pointed the gun at Hex who was on his knees, he got close enough for Hex. Hex moved so that his armpit had been wrapped around his instructors arm, Hex used his elbow and made contact with the nose then tripped him while stripping the gun out of his hand and pointed the gun at his instructor. Hex did not hesitate at all, he pulled the trigger pushing the paint round out of the gun and splattering it all over his instructors chest area four times.

'Well hot damn. You two made it out. But Hex your partner is wounded, what do you do?' The instructor said, Hex looked around and got his rifle and strapped it to his back as he helped Kelly up. He picked her up with her head on his chest and her arms around his neck. Because it was an exercise, more 'guards' had moved into the AO and had investigated it for the intruders, Hex placed Kelly down on the ground, he gave her the rifle with mags and began his assault.

Taking his rubber knife and slitting the throat of on guard and moving him out of sight. Then moving on to the next guard and killing him as well. Two were left, Hex moved behind one guard. Hex took the guards knife and stabbed the guard and used his own knife and threw it at the remaining guard. Hex went back to Kelly and moved to extraction.

Clapping erupted from the bleachers and battlefield congratulating the two soldiers on their victory. Kelly hugged the instructor as Hex shook the hands of them men who came to see him. Jack came out of nowhere, 'Good job Hex. Your are one more step from turning into one of the first Hyperion Morphers.' He said to Hex, Hex nodded his head at Jack.

…

Hex woke up when the car stopped. Everyone jumped out to be greeted with a white city that looked like a work of art. 'Damn shame this place is going to have blood spilt everywhere.' Axton said looking around. But the view was interrupted by gun fire from Hyperion soldiers. Everyone got down by the car. They moved from cover to cover and shot at the soldiers splattering blood everywhere on the ground. Axton was right, it was a shame to have blood spilt on these grounds, but it was to justify the wrong.

Bullets whizzed by their heads, bullets shot out from their weapons blood spatter in the air and screams filled the air as well. Lives were being taken to stop one man from taking something away from people who sought to seek refuge on a planet far from Earth. Good lives, bad lives it doesn't matter, lives were being taken for one man…and I bet it wouldn't cure the anger of the hunters. Yeah it would sooth the pain, but then what? What happens after that? More death and wrongly justified lives forgotten. But in a small way, in a very good way, in a way of life….it had to been done. And that was that.

They got the last remaining Kiosk and now they sounded like Jack. 'Testing one, two. Testing…and now I sound like a complete douchebag.' Axton said. 'I want this to be over.' Hex said talking like Jack; they put the Echoes away that made them speak like Jack. Then a wave of Loaders came towards them.

They stayed back to cover Hex as he got on top of the building and move from building to building to surprise the machines. Hex leaped from one building to the next. Finally he made it to the last building almost tripping and falling. Hex looked down and saw the badass Loader. He took out his golden rod and made his rifle disappear, it morphed into a katana and Hex flexed his muscles cracking bones until he jumped from the building onto the Loader.

Hex had brought his sword down on the Loader cutting clean in two. He fell to the ground as he moved to the next Loader that he cut in half from the waist area, then the next he cut in a diagonal way, they finally stabbed one Loader in the chest area and twisted his blade out. But he had forgotten one Loader that stared him down, _Beep!_ His watch went off, Hex dropped his sword and his muscles began to contract. His fists clenched making his whole arm go white to his shoulder, his veins bulged out from his neck and his forehead as the pain consumed him, then his cry erupted from him. Hex still looked at the Loader, it raised its arm that held the weapon when bullets riddled its chest and it fell to the ground sparking. Axton grabbed Hex's backpack loop and drug him to safety as the Loader exploded. Hex's tattoos made its way down his arm and grew to his elbow. The pale red tattoo glowed as did his eyes, everything around them not a few inches this time maybe a few meters floated up in the air even his friends as he stayed on the ground.

Another screamed came from Hex's mouth as he let his friends down and the pain went away. Hex couldn't move his muscles right now were still contracted. Axton and Zero took his arms and put them over the back of their necks and walked him to the car. Hex then passed out.

…

'Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Morphmaster model 1.' Jack said giving Kelly and Hex two golden rods they knew how to use. A month or two ago after their completion of the weapons they had now completed equipment. They both took their own, 'Now everthing you need, you think about it while holding this and it will morph into it. You two know this, this will be your best friend in the field. Sleep with it, eat with it fuck bath with it don't let it get into enemy hands.' Jack said looking at the two now Morphers. 'Just one more test you will have to complete and that will begin tomorrow.' Jack said.

The next morning was going to be the true final test of their training. Hex was last to enter the room they had to go into for the 'test'. Kelly had gone in but he didn't see her leave. Hex walked into the room that was black out, then finally lights appeared and a table with a button, a gun and a picture. Hex walked over to the table and looked at it closely. Hex took the picture a looked at it, it was is picture of his daughter. Another light went on and a person with a bag over his or her head struggled. Hex picked up the gun and button as two other lights appeared. Another person who struggled to get free and a TV that looked like a broadcast of some city. Hex walked over to the two people and took of their bags. His daughter and his sister lie in front of him.

Over the past months, the training had pushed Harley to make him something he didn't want to be. But he had to for the two women he loved most in the world who now were crying in front of him with clothes in their mouths to make them quiet. Even know Harley had never gone into the field as the new commando, he had been celebrated as one. Everyone knew he was one and he was labeled as one. But this test was just a loyalty test. Jack walked behind Hex then in front of him. Harley looked at him, 'Why did you have to bring them into this?' Harley asked Jack, Jack stood there and looked back at Harley. 'Answer me you fucker!' Harley screamed to him, he noticed Angel had been watching. Jack moved towards Harley, but his training had mixed in with his emotions. Jack brought out his baton and was about to hit Harley when Harley caught his wrist and took it from Jack and broke it in front of him. 'Let them go and never bother them again and maybe I will forgive you for this.' Harley said to Jack.

Harley stared at Jack who began to laugh, laugh like a psycho. Then Harley was stripped of the button and his weapon as he was brought to his knees by electric batons. Jack walked over to Harley and took the gun and shot into Harley. The bullets skimmed his skin, Jack was a shitty shot. 'What did I tell you about your LANGUAGE?' Jack screamed pulling Harley's hair. 'Just please leave them be. Please.' Harley said begging for the women's lives to be left alone. 'I'll let you choose. Make a fast enough decision and they might be saved, level a city or take the life of one of these ladies and you will pass into the Hyperion.' Jack said to Harley. They let Harley go and dropped the button and the pistol. 'I worked for you for them! So they could SURVIVE!' Harley said, tears running down his face. 'Hurry and make a decision.' Jack said taking the clothes out of their mouths. 'Dad! Please help me…please!' Harley's daughter screamed to him, 'Harley, you can do it. Just…make the right decision.' His sister called out for him. Harley was angry, confused and worried all at the same time. He was about to make the decision when Jack fired rounds into the girls. Harley stood there in shock, 'NO!' He screamed.

Jack took the button and pressed it leveling the city as well. 'You should have made a decision.' He said, Harley crawled to his daughter's body. He rubbed her head like he used to when she was a baby, he sobbed to himself as her blood stained his hands and clothes. Harley rubbed the arm of his sister like he did when they were kids and she was upset. Everything had been taken from him now and nothing was going to bring any of it back. 'You should thank Kelly for finding the lovely ladies for you.' Jack said, Kelly was shocked too. She thought they were criminals. Now she knew the truth and she cried while falling on her knees.

Harley cradled the bodies of the two women he loved with everything and sobbed. He was lost, nothing was going to change, nothing was going to make it better but one thing. One thing would satisfy his anger he thought. Harley gripped his Morphmaster and it morphed into a golden katana. 'Hey Jack?' Harley said standing there with his head facing the ground and the katana in his hands. 'Yes?' Jack said looking at the man, 'Fuck you.' Harley said, Jack turned fiery red and charged at Harley but Harley had moved and cut through Jack's clothes and just barley cut his stomach but it was enough for Jack to stop moving, Harley knew it was a flesh wound but some of the pain went away, some. Guards ran out as Harley began to slaughter Hyperion left and right ripping them apart with the katana and letting out his rage. Harley's pants were no black and blended into the shadow as he ran for the armory and grabbed a backpack an assault rilfe, a holster and a pistol and he was off onto the train that was stationed as the alarm went off in the base. Harley got on the train and didn't look back, even ignoring the sign that said 'Vault Hunters welcome.'

…

Hex got up, he moved around a little and got out of bed. He saw Mordecai had been drinking, and so did everyone one else. He walked up stairs and look for anyone around, but he saw the thing that would kill him again, just like the day his daughter had been murdered in front of him. Lilith and Roland had been under the covers, clothing discarded around the couch. Hex thought he was going to throw up, but he caught himself. Lilith's head popped out from the blankets and saw Hex looking. She stared at him, mouth open and in shock. Hex felt emotions arise, but he pushed it down, the last time he acted with his emotions it ended with the loss of two beings he couldn't live without. Hex breathed and walked away, getting his gear and going to the fast travel.

He wanted to get far far away from this place and just…give up. Life was unfair for him, he was dying, he had lost everything and he had been killed twice. He was done, over with life, he ripped the Crimson Raiders patch of his shirt. Just before the fast travel shot off Hex saw Lilith run out to him in shorts and a tank top but she was too late. He had already traveled to the one place he needed and wanted to go. The Dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Agonizing Reunions

It wasn't all bad out there. Hex had a fire going, he sat in the sand with his legs folded under him with his gun on his lap. He morphed his golden rod into a knife and had finished carving the final 19th tally mark into his DAHL assault rifle. No clip was in the gun, the clips were safely locked into a little cubby looking locker. Hex chambered his weapon with no ammo and neatly placed it upwards over by the wall. The fire reflected off of his face, it made him tanner than he really was. Orange was plastered on his skin as he unfolded his legs and took off his backpack and placed it by his weapon. The shack that was abandoned far away from Ellies' and an hour, hour and a half tops walks to the nearest bandit camp.

Hex boarded up all the windows and made a makeshift door. It was dark in his little cabin besides the light from his fire. Hex pulled off his shirt and crawled to the bed role he set out four weeks ago when he finally made shelter in the cabin and got away from….the bullshit at Sanctuary. Hex put his shirt under his head and fell asleep with the fire warming him.

Hex woke up that night, hearing sounds from outside his cabin. He put his shirt on and his backpack and reached for his assault rifle, he unlocked the mini locker and put mags in their holders and a mag into the assault rifle and cocking into, he was locked and loaded. Hex silently got up and made his way to the boarded up window. He put his ear up to the window, he heard footsteps in the sand and very, very, very low hushed voices. Hex moved back and kicked the board out onto the unexpected intruders. Hex took cover by the window as gun fire filled his cabin.

Hex waited for a window, he finally got a ten second window and ran out to the other boarded up window and lunged out onto it causing his weight and the ply wood to fall and crush another un-expected intruder. Hex took the wall for cover and waited for more intruders to run out to their fallen comrade. Hex gripped the barrel of the assault rifle, and swung the butt of the stock as a club and tripped the small group of intruders. A light from the sky flickered on, Hex looked up to see his next worst nightmare. Hyperion.

Hex looked down to see Hyperion commandos on the ground. Hex grit his teeth and held them still with his boot as he shot into the pile of soldiers. The sudden outburst of ferocity was abnormal to Hex, but he embraced it. He then took the grenades off the commands and threw them out into the next wave of soldiers advancing. Hex heard rock crumble behind him, he turned to see nothing then a golden knife slice out towards him out from nowhere. A Hyperion used a sort of cloaking device, and then the unexpected happen as Hex regained his balance. The soldier morphed his knife into a sword. It was the Morpher unit.

Hex drop kicked the soldier back into the rock wall and rolled onto his feet and fired upon the solider. Then before Hex could think right, he felt a grip on his shoulder that turned him. What he saw froze his blood in his body and chilled his bones to sub-zero temperatures.

Kelly was in the same suit as the Morpher Hex killed no more than five seconds ago, but she had no helmet. She motioned her hand to her golden rod and it morphed into a taser. Hex moved his hand that made contact with her mid flight wrist to stop the impact. Hex twisted her arm behind her and moved her arm up about to break it when she moved her legs around his ankles then using her free hand to elbow him in the side. Hex took the pain of more and more assaults to his ribcage, when she finally grew smart and dug her boot into his ankle and elbowed his nose.

Hex moved back, Kelly looked at him and spun around and kicked him down onto the ground. She plucked cuffs from her back pocket and clasped them down onto his wrists. Kelly moved Hex onto his feet and into the landed helicopter. Hex was belted into a seat with his head hanging low and sweat dripping from his now long brown locks and his new beard that spread along his chin, cheeks and connected with his mustache goatee. Hex finally motioned his head up to see Kelly staring into his soul. Her comms in clear vision, her earpiece in and mic along her cheek, her blonde hair was in a neat pony tail and her sparkling blue eyes.

'How you doing?' Hex said breaking the silence. Kelly got up and punched him in the cheek, Hex's head was now looking down to the right side ground. He moved his head back into position. 'Thanks.' He said back to her, this time she slapped him. When he moved his head back to looking at her, it was her turn to speak. 'You killed one of my men.' She said. 'After how long its been that's the first thing you say to me?' Hex said back to her, 'Well not exactly what I would call a romantic dinner.' 'At least I actually asked about your common health.' 'Im fine. You on the other hand look like shit and are about to be put through hell.' She said at him, he looked at her. 'After what I've been put through, what _you_ helped put me through, I really doubt that.' He said at her, 'How was I suppose to know who they were?' She said angrily. Hex tried his best to fight against the belt of the seat and his best with his hands behind his back. 'You speak of them like they were trash!' Hex yelled. Kelly stood up, 'I didn't know who they were or what Jack intended to do with them!' Kelly said with tears in her eyes. She slumped back down, 'After you left,' Kelly went on, 'Jack went crazy. He sent teams out for you but they never came back with you, when he finally found out you went to that god forsaken desert he ordered me to come and retrieve you.' She said sniffling a little.

'Yeah? Well what do you want? A fucking cookie?' Hex said at her, she slapped him again. This time it was harder and it woke Hex up. 'A promotion you asshole!' She said to him. That's when the door opened and Jack stood there with his hands behind his back and guards….everywhere. Kelly unstrapped Hex and pushed him along into the building. 'Great job newly promoted Commander. Im impressed.' He said to her, she nodded and stepped out of the way. Hex looked into the blue and green eyes of Jack. 'Welcome home.' He said before sedating him.

…

Hex woke up in a chair, no shirt just boots and pants and his hands bound behind him. He looked around the familiar room. It was like the first time he was in here was like yesterday. Angel looked at Hex in horror. Hex smiled and chuckled to himself. Jack walked in, with guards.

He too had a golden rod that morphed into a baton of some sort. He whipped Hex with it over and over and over and over and over again. Blood flying in the air, splattering to the ground, blood on himself Hex was beaten. 'You know, I saw a really loyal, brave, outstanding soldier in you.' Jack said looking at Hex, then the guards strung Hex up with some wire with his hands holding him inches from the ground. His hands were suspended in the air tied together by the rope. Jack splashed cold water on Hex. 'But you had to go AWOL and fuck up everything after I killed those two whores.' Jack said, he morphed the golden rod into two taser gloves. Hex grit his teeth, 'You will never speak of them, ever! You hear me?! You have no right!' Hex said with his swollen black eye and bruises. Jack punched Hex repeatedly in the chest shocking him over and over and over again.

Jack finally stopped. Hex gasped for air from his muscle contractions. 'Im…going to….fucking kill you.' Hex said looking at Jack. Jack looked at Hex, and then moved to him. 'Language.' Jack said before morphing his gloves into a knife and stabbing Hex in the right shoulder. Jack started to walk away when a big rumble shook the room. Then again and again until a hole emerged from the ceiling, then the vault hunters dropped in. Jack somehow teleported away in fear. The group ran over to Hex while shooting at the oncoming army. Axton stood there just staring at Hex, staring in shock of how much a man could go through so much pain and torture. 'Well? Don't just dick around Ax, cut me the fuck loose!' Hex yelled at him. Axton used his tomahawk and cut free his fellow comrade.

Axton laid out Hex's backpack. Hex slowly got up and zipped through his bag to get his clothes. He slipped on his shirt and fingerless gloves. Then his DAHL assault rifle appeared and his golden rod was fastened to his waist on his belt. Hex took cover behind some metal object, 'You need to destroy my eridium injectors.' Angel said to the vault hunters. They shot at the first injector and it burst. Then shields went over the rest. 'Get the fuck away from my daughter!' Jack yelled over the Echos. 'Fuck you Jack! You were a horrible father and this is what Angel wants!' Axton said before shooting towards some loaders. Hex looked around to only see Zero, Salvador, Axton, and Gaige.

Hex shot at loaders advancing towards the small team. Then someone Hex wished he didn't see showed up. Roland came out and made a shield go down on the injector. Ax shot at the injector causing Angel to scream in pain. Roland fell from his position; Zero sprung into action and protected Roland as he got his bearings again. The team took positions and held a mini war against loaders. Bullets flying in the air, bullets _TING!_-ing off metal sidings and pain. Moving back and forth from positions was tiring, but they had to hold strong. They needed to think to get the shield down, then another person Hex did not want to see appeared and took down the shields. Lilith dropped down as they took out the last injector.

The purple wall around Angel fell, she slumped to the ground. Hex ran over to her and made her last minutes comfortable and stepped away. Angel slurred a thanks to the vault hunters and something to her dad before finally dying. Roland walked over to her and shut her eyes. He turned around, 'We can move out now, we came and got what we set out for. Lets make our way bac-' Roland was cut short of a golden blade ripping through his chest.

The blade twisted and drug itself to the left of Roland nearly cutting his upper torso in half. Roland fell to the ground, 'Didn't I warn you about what happens when you fuck with me?' Jack said. Then before anyone could move, a woman with snow white hair and piercing blue eyes appeared and held them all still. 'I have another Siren. Hex you know her. Please introduce her to your team.' Jack said. Hex had no idea who it was, then it finally hit him. 'K-Kelly?' Hex said stuttering. 'I wanted to tell you, but you left in a rush. And I was told never to use my powers in presence of you.' She said. Hex grit his teeth and moved his arm but was held still, his pale red tattoo clear in vision. 'Hey, hey take it easy tiger. Wait a minute is…is that?' Jack couldn't finish. 'This is the second time now you helped take something away from me.' Hex said. Kelly looked at him shacking her head. _BEEP!_ The sound went off, the fucking sound. Hex's muscles contracted and his fingers went white. Kelly began to cry, she fell to the ground and the force around them went away.

Jack held onto Kelly and teleported again. Then they vault hunters teleported away…back to somewhere Hex didn't want to go.

They appeared back at Sanctuary. Everyone gasping for air, but not Hex, no, he violently walked into HQ and flipped tables, cleared shelves and broke glass in anger of his other loss. Yeah, he didn't like Roland but he still took him in and gave him food and shelter. The hunters ran into HQ to see Tannis cowering to her chair. Then they went upstairs. Hex was floating in the air with a light blue ball around him picking things up off the ground and on tables that he had missed. Then he pushed himself outside in the air. He finally calmed down and floated back down to earth.

But he was prepared for it. He fell to the ground and passed out.

…

Hex woke up on the pull out couch. Bandages applied to wounds that needed them while bruises and cuts covered his body. But Hex didn't sit up for someone was stitching his shoulder. Lilith tended to his wound. Hex sighed, not now…why now? Lilith moved over him and bit down on the string and made sure it was tightened. Hex was in his sweatpants he left behind, he noticed that when Lilith shifted to put the needle down. Then she stared at him, just stared at him. Looking up and down, then she touched one of his cuts. Hex sat up. Lilith moved to give him room. Hex looked at the ground, 'Im sorr-' Lilith spoke but was interrupted. 'Don't. Not now, not ever. It was a rough four weeks, morning and afternoon. I met people I didn't want to see again and was put through a lot.' Hex said before getting up and grabbing his rod. It morphed into scissors. He cut his hair down back to short with a little point that pointed to the sky, at the top of his now short bangs. He even shaved to get a light beard.

He wasn't lying. It had been a long while, rough while. It had taken his toll on him. Hex looked down at his tattoo and noticed it had grown to his forearm. He did the math and predicted he had two more attacks before it was game over. Hex walked out of the bathroom to see Lilith standing there looking at him. She had panties on with a shirt that Hex had, it was an old one he used for sleeping on the really cold nights. Before he spoke she hit him, 'Im sorry. It was a shitty mistake, something I regret. I should have never done it but he was my friend too! I loved him too! You weren't the only one.' She said crying now, she lunged at Hex. She used the bottom of her clenched hands to beat on his chest. Hex had to do something. He sighed and just caved in. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her hands around his torso as best as she could.

Hex stood there with Lilith in his arms shushing her so she would calm down. Lilith looked up at him teary eyed, he rubbed the tears away. He smiled at her to give her some comfort; she smiled back and hugged him back.

That night Hex let Lilith sleep with him. He laid down on the pulled out couch with one hand under his head and the other on his stomach as Lilith slept next to him with her back to him. It was a very, very long day. A day filled with pain, anger, frustration and agony. Sleep was their friend right now. And they welcome it.


	6. Chapter 6

Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

Not opening his eyes Hex was up, not sitting just….not sleeping. The sun warming his chest, his body aching and…something weird brushing up against his hand? Hex opened his eyes and looked to his left to see Lilith sleeping next to him. Then everything came back. But something was off. Something that gnawed at Hex but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he looked at his watch it was time…but nothing happened. The attack or seizure or whatever the fuck you want to call it didn't take place. Now that he remembers the last 4 weeks it never happened, this worried him. But yet calmed him. Hex got up and looked at the pale red tattoo that covered his body. It went from the right side of his down his shoulder branching to his arm down to his waist then crossed over to the left side and down his left leg and stopped at his ankle. Just one more was needed….then he was dead.

Poof. Just like that he would be erased from the earth. Hex for once in a very, very long time was worried about his own health. This….this was a sign that the something huge was going to happen. Something….lethal.

Hex stood up, but was halted by the extreme pain in his body. Hex moved in a sharp movement and his body cracked. He was now okay, for the time being. Hex performed his usual morning routine. Working out trying to stay in shape, come to think of it, it didn't really matter anymore. He was going to die, Hex knew that. But the thing that scared me, was that he accepted it that he was going to die.

Hex knew he had done things, he'd kept things from people, done things to people, said things to people and he barely made time for his own daughter. Who, in fact, was dead because of him. And Hex regretted all of it, he wished he could go back in time to fix bad things he did or said to people. Hex wished it had been him instead of his sister and daughter. He would have gladly lain his life down so the two he loved most in the world lived. But he accepted the fact that he WAS going to die in a matter of hour's maybe even days. Either way, he knew and accepted it. Hex embraced death, he challenged it. He actually wanted it to come, so he could be with his family.

Hex walked into the front door of the HQ. Lilith was standing in the door frame, in his shirt and her panties. She stared, just…stared. Hex walked up to her, she had a cup of coffee in one hand and the other was around her waist. She was leaning her left shoulder onto the door frame. Hex snaked his hand with her arm that was on her waist. It was a friend thing. He rubbed his rough thumb along her hand, her eyes snapped out of their trance and up at Hex. She smiled, then took her hand back and cupped the mug of coffee with both hands and sipped the liquid from the white mug.

Hex got in the shower, he wondered why he could barely see out of his eye. He found out it was a black eye. Hex's eye wasn't badly blackened, it was just a smudge. After getting out of the shower he dressed in his long sleeve shirt regular pants and boots and even put his backpack on and gloves.

Hex walked out into the rec area. 'Well, we need to tell everyone what has happened.' Axton said. Everyone nodded and told everyone. But just when they had finished Hex's watch went off. He tensed up and stood like a statue in the middle of the town, his jaw tensed liked his muscles. His knuckles were white like his fingertips. His eyes were closed, until they slammed open and he grinned. He pushed off the ground creating a shockwave and shot up in the sky like a bullet.

Everyone around Hex before he went up like a bullet flew to the ground. They picked themselves up and saw that he had made a little crater. Then without anyone knowing it, he slowly flew back down to the ground. Getting his balance back, you could clearly see the tattoo had spread. It showed on the right side of his neck and his left arm. He cracked his neck, he started to walk away. Axton got up and went over to him. 'You okay man?' He asked, Hex looked at him and took hold of his neck in a blink of an eye. His eyes were different, they were a light blue. A glowy light blue.

'How dare you speak to me mortal.' He said, his voice sounded like a monster from some far reaches of hell. He was clearly not himself. The markings were taking over. Axton couldn't breathe; he clawed and gripped at the Hex's gloved hand. Lilith ran over to Hex and punched his torso. 'Let go you bastard!' She yelled. Hex laughed, Lilith had to do something. She knew if she didn't, Axton would die. Lilith did the unthinkable. She got on her tippy-toes and kissed Hex. Moving her hands to the back of his head and his neck. Hex dropped Axton. Maya ran over to Axton and helped him to his feet. Everyone watched as Lilith and Hex kissed. It was so…weird now. They hadn't kissed since the day Lilith slept with Roland.

Hex moved his hands to her waist and they kept going. Then she pulled back, she looked in his eyes. They faded, they came back to the brown eye color they had been. He gasped then stumbled a little. 'What happened?' He asked. 'All I remember is hearing my watch go off.' Hex said. 'You almost killed Axton.' Lilith said. Hex looked at Axton. 'Ax. I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't have control.' Hex said to Axton. 'You almost killed me. I…you…lets just go.' Axton said. Everyone looked at Hex weird. It seemed like everyone had turned against him. Hex just followed everyone else behind silently.

…

They arrived at the Blight. Massacring enemies, blood, bullets, guts and worry were around them. Hex stayed behind trying hard not to interfere anymore than he had. It didn't matter he'd be dead at anytime now.

A bullet scrapping his arm woke Hex up. He looked up and returned fire with his DAHL assault rifle. Mordecai and Brick were going down in a ship, everyone screamed when they were spiraling through the air. Until finally hitting the lava. 'Fucking asshole!' Axton screamed throwing a rock. The hunters helped Axton regain his emotions. Then advanced further.

Hex was about to move when someone grabbed him. A Hyperion had taken him and tried to kill him. Hex grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed up to the roof as the Hyperion shot. Hex then used the gun and broke the soldiers nose with it then plunged his gold knife into the soldier. Hex had to make time. He got up on some rocks and ran in the same direction as the hunters.

…

The companions moved swiftly and violently. Making sure people were dead and making sure no one survived. Then they got there, to the last door to Jack. 'Okay. Head count.' Axton said. 'Where's Hex?' Gaige asked. 'I don't know but who cares.' Axton said. They head into the finale step into oblivion.

They saw Jack, standing there. They charged him at once. Then Kelly came and put a shield over Jack as the bullets flew at him. Jack teleported behind Sal and elbowed him in the back then kicking him to the side. Jack ran towards Zero, but teleported in mid sprint. He popped up behind Zero and kicked out his knees. Then boxed the holes where his ears would be and Zero fell to the ground. Jack grabbed Gaige and kneed her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. He was tearing into them like they weren't even there.

Jack teleported again, this time behind the two sirens and grabbed them both by the hair and forced them to the ground and bound them with the same rope the bandits used when they were going to get raped. Axton ran after Jack, but Jack teleported. Jack popped up behind Axton, Axton used his clenched fist and threw it at Jack. Jack grabbed the fist and elbow Axton then teleported again. This time in front of Axton and landed a barrage of punches to Axton's torso. Then teleported again and kicked Axton in the back then teleported again and kicked Axton in the stomach causing him to grab at his stomach. Jack kneed him in the face causing the solider to fall to the ground in pain.

Jack had taken the hunters out with barely any sweat. Jack took out his pistol and pressed it against Axton's head. 'Im sorry it had to come to this, wait no I'm not!' Jack said, but before he could act something broke out above them. A Hyperion soldier's body fell to the ground with a golden katana sticking out of it.

Hex got up, his shirt was missing and blood covered his body. 'Miss me?' Hex said ready and able for anything. Jack laughed then teleported. Hex knew how to counter re-act to this. He had trained for something like this. Jack popped up behind Hex, but Hex punched Jack in the mouth. Then Jack teleported and kicked Hex in the back, then teleported again and kicked him in his torso but Hex blocked the kick and punched Jack in the torso. As Jack stumbled, Hex grabbed Jack by the collar. 'Well Jack, seems like this is over.' Hex said, 'Hardly my man.' Jack said teleporting then punching Hex in his back sending him to his knees. Jack tried to box Hex's ears but Hex put his hands up and flipped Jack onto the ground. Hex still had one of Jack's arms in his grasp. Hex used this as an advantage and kicked Jack around the torso.

Hex stomped on Jack's chest, then Jack teleported again. Hex moved back a little, then he felt Jack grab his shoulders and force him down on the ground by kicking out his feet. Hex looked up at Jack, who pointed a pistol at Hex. Hex grabbed the pistol and grabbed Jack's arm. Then kicked his knee out and pushed the pistol onto his head.

Jack's breathing was very heavy. 'I will not give you mercy.' Hex said, but before he could do anything….._BEEP!_ No not now, anytime but now!

This was Hex's finale time and it was the worst. Hex screamed up into the air as soon as it happened. He dropped the gun and slowly walked backwards, then fell to the ground. Jack laughed. 'Now. I will give you no mercy either.' Jack said. But was tackled to the ground by Brick. Mordecai helped everyone up to the ground. Lilith looked around, she knew what to do. She pushed past everyone and ran to Hex.

Tears filled her eyes, yeah her and Hex didn't get along. But he was still a person who had life and Lilith wanted kids someday….someday. She fell to her knees. 'Stop! Don't leave yet damnit! You have to get up!' Lilith screamed. Brick was pushed up and then fell to the ground in pain. Kelly had picked up him and pushed everyone but Jack, Lilith and Hex away. Everyone looked over from afar. 'You have to fight!' Lilith said crying now; she looked behind her to see Jack getting up. Lilith looked at Hex then kissed him with everything she could conjure up in one person. She hoped it would work, it had to work.

She pulled back to see Hex not moving, but then a light came from his mouth. It was a small light, it was…somehow….him. 'Aww how cute. The last kiss he could receive before dying. Well, at least he got a kiss. My DAUGHTER didn't get anything!' Jack screamed to Lilith. He grabbed Lilith and forced her up her feet. Her hands still bound behind her back. Lilith looked at Hex, nothing still. 'Well. It looks like he won't be saving you.' Jack said before pressing the gun to Lilith's torso. Then everyone went silent, you couldn't hear anything. That is how loud it was, a light erupted behind Lilith.

Jack fell to the ground with Lilith crawling away. Hex was up in the air, with…wings? Not actual wings but…siren power wings. They looked like angel wings. His brown hair whipped around in the air that was coming from him and his eyes were blue and glowy like the time he choked Axton. His tattoos were pale blue and they reached to the max. His tattoo on his left arm reached out to the back of his hand and almost to his palm. As the one on his neck came around his neck and stopped. That was all you could see. 'Dead? I think not.' Hex said, it was Hex. Not whatever possessed him back at Sanctuary.

He floated back down to the ground. Jack crawled back, 'Listen now Hex. Y-You need me. I need you. We can m-make an agreement.' Jack said crawling back still. But stopped when he reached Kelly's legs. Kelly shot some kind of phase blast towards Hex. It bounced off Hex like it was nothing. He made his hand look like a gun and fired his own phase blast to Kelly's hands and feet keeping her from moving. Hex raised Jack up in the air, 'I will not show you mercy. You killed my sister and my daughter. You have shattered the lives of many so you could live a happy life. That time is up.' Hex said. He used his free hand to shift his golden rod in the air and morphed it into a combat knife. Hex flung the knife into Jack who spat blood out and groaned in agony. Hex twisted the knife and Jack…finally died. It was over…almost. Hex carefully dropped Jack's body to the ground. Then Hex fastened his rod to a belt he had made for it so it dangled around but didn't not fall.

Hex un-bound Lilith. Hex looked at Kelly. 'Please. Please don't kill me.' Kelly said crying. Hex looked at her, and then he thought. He knew what he had to do. All the hatred and anger he had towards Kelly…was…gone. He let her free. She teleported off somewhere. Hex shut his phase powers off. His hair finally fell down and his wings went away. But his eyes…they remained a blue, not a glowy blue but a light blue and his tattoos…they weren't glowing either.

Lilith hugged Hex with everything. He wrapped his arms around her waist, it was over. It was _all_ over. They could…rest. Everyone crowded around Hex. Mordecai and Brick were alive. They all made a circle that linked to Hex. Hex used Jack's teleporter and teleported back to sanctuary.

…

Everyone was in good spirits, everyone was clean and happy. But sleeping. Hex and Lilith…however were not. Hot screams and moans came from the bottom of the stairs. They were back in love and everyone now….was able to relax and rest easy.

THE

END

NOPE!

The eyes that were staring at Hex and Lilith were back, but this time….the eyes grinned.


End file.
